fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Through my buddy's eyes: a FC-Buddyfight story
'' This is a "Future Card Buddyfight" fan fiction story based off of the Anime.'' Chapter 1 It was almost a relief to wake up to the familiar chirping of chickadee's and swallow's and sunlight escaping through cracks in clouds. All she could do was sink into her comfortable seat by the tree, and smell the sweet scent of roses and listen to the wind chimes melody stroking passing by winds. She had not enjoyed the luxuries of home in weeks, months, possibly even years, but it mattered not to her. All she wanted was to hear her sweet voice return, and have it stroke her pale skin like the breeze did every cold and lonely night. All she did while sitting there was absorb her scenery, it was all so incredible to be able to see again. Hearing and smelling and feeling are three different things, but seeing what you are sensing? It is like identifying an object instead of simply noticing. It is like sitting in a theatre room and being the judge. Her body was struck with an intense jolt at what she saw next. The girl had not even acknowledged herself propping her legs and standing up straight to look at the despicable thing in front of her new eyes. The thing ran around in the middle of the yard with its normal obliviousness to the world around it, not even noticing the victim standing only ten feet away. Frilly pink and white cloth bounced around on its scrawny shoulders along with brown curls. “Come on, Mommy! Hurry up!” Air escaped the older girls lungs as she clutched her chest with weak fingers. N-no, it couldn't be... An adult figure ran out into the yard wearing sandals and a long white dress. Sunlight reflected off of the dress, creating the illusion that it was shiny. Lush, curly locks of dark blonde hair dangled down her back in a braid. She couldn't do anything except for stand under the tall tree, sobbing out apologies for something that wasn't even her fault. “I'm sorry... I'm so ''sorry.”'' A head turned to face her. It soon morphed into a look full of hate, and it made it clear it was disgusted with her by what it said next. “You're the one who did this to us,” The woman’s voice was heated and unforgiving. Hands clasped the round curves of a tree behind her in a desperate attempt to escape. Eyes were wide with anticipation and her breath was quivery with fright. She had to get out. This was not supposed to happen. It isn't possible! The little girl looked directly into Cordelia's eyes with tears of her own wetting her cheeks. “Why?” She breathed out with her own hushed unforgiving voice. _____________________________________________________________________________________ My hands lashed out, trying to grasp anything in range. Anything. I was in such a panic, I didn't realize where I was until I felt the empty space beneath me and I landed on the floor. The floor was more or less a floor; it was cold, damp and covered with little objects I could not recognize. And definitely stony, it had that musky smell to it. How did I know it was made of stone? Well, all of the air shot out of my body and now I'm gasping for oxygen, and the so-called floor was as hard as a rock. The blind girl in that dream was me. My name is Cordelia Rose, and I am a Buddyfighter. Chapter 2: A Memory The girl lifted herself off of the cave floor and sat down on the rock she had rolled off of and used it as a chair. Sighing, she raked a hand through her hair. It would be a while until someone would find Cordelia. She couldn't sleep during the afternoon or night because any kind of trouble could sneak up on her. "I can't let my guard down." She whispered to herself, panting heavily. Yet Cordelia could not see; the girl was blind. How could she possibly climb a rocky cliff leading to the caves exit?